


Так будет лучше

by WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 2-й левел, мини [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: Последний вечер перед попыткой переломить ход войны.





	Так будет лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон. Автор исходит из того, что в Гильбоа был порядочный бардак. Автор смотрел сериал, у него есть все основания так полагать.

Название: Так будет лучше  
Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
Размер: мини, 1032 слово  
Персонажи: Джек Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма, ангст   
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Последний вечер перед попыткой переломить ход войны.   
Примечание: Постканон. Автор исходит из того, что в Гильбоа был порядочный бардак. Автор смотрел сериал, у него есть все основания так полагать.  
Размещение: только после деанона  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "Так будет лучше" 

— Такое место и без охраны! — радостно провозгласил Джек, спускаясь в королевский винный погреб. — Сказал бы мне кто-нибудь о подобном лет пятнадцать назад...

В действительности отсутствие дежурных у входа в дворцовый подвал ему совсем не понравилось. 

Он мог указать Томасине на недосмотр, но полагал, что она могла допустить это сознательно, как маленькую месть тому, кто подвинул её с ведущих позиций.

На первый взгляд казалось немыслимым предполагать подобную глупость с её стороны, но безумие последнего года сделало людей непредсказуемыми. Даже стальную Томасину.

Лучше он сам займется вопросом охраны дворца, решил Джек. Некоторые вещи удаются Томасине из рук вон плохо. 

Древние лампы дневного света с гудением осветили длинное помещение, уставленное стеллажами с бутылками всех форм и расцветок. 

— Зачем мы сюда пришли, Джек? 

Голос Сайласа звучал немного капризно.

В вечерние часы отца охватывало тревожное состояние, находясь в котором, он ни в чем не находил удовольствия и абсолютно не переносил одиночества. Этот вечер не стал исключением. Когда Джек сказал, что хочет проверить погреб, Сайлас увязался за ним и теперь с кислым видом разглядывал собственную коллекцию.

— Мы пришли сюда посмотреть, можно ли организовать тут убежище. Мне думается, что можно. 

Последний месяц вопрос с убежищами, точнее, их полным отсутствием, встал особенно остро. В своё время, когда строили столицу, о них не подумали, полагая, что настала эпоха мира и процветания. Теперь же, даже успев за год привыкнуть к ясно различимым с окраины Шайло звукам войны, горожане испытали подлинный шок при повреждении первых зданий при обстрелах. Они ясно поняли, что прятаться попросту негде. 

Под убежища экстренно оборудовали любые подходящие помещения, и Джек не видел причины делать исключения для их подвала. Разумеется, пускать в него всех людей с улицы, среди которых мог оказаться гость из Гефа, было бы слишком рискованным, но немногочисленные обитатели и служащие дворца, их семьи, зарегистрированные обитатели ближайших домов вполне могли тут разместиться. 

— Убежище, — недоуменно повторил Сайлас. — А как же вино? 

— Вино придется вынести, — с легким сожалением сказал Джек. — Так больше людей поместится. Вот только годится ли эта комнатушка? Дворец ведь люди Кросса строили?

— Они, — признал Сайлас. 

— Так и ждешь какую-нибудь гадость! — пожаловался Джек, с невольным подозрением оглядывая стены. 

— Так подвал-то старый, — оживился Сайлас, став вдруг похожим на себя прежнего. — Со времен колонии остался. Тут администрация раньше была. Я разве тебе не рассказывал? Кроссовы ребята посмотрели, сказали, ещё сто лет простоит. 

Это была хорошая новость. Плохо, что вентиляции тут не оказалось.

От технических помещений эту часть подвала отделяли двойные перегородки. Температура воздуха была постоянной, влажность — тоже, для вина это было хорошо, а вот вентиляцию так и не сделали, хотя всё собирались. Во дворце вообще отсутствовало много нужного. 

Джек пошел вдоль стеллажей. 

Разномастная деревянная мебель перемежалась такой же разнообразной металлической, но сама коллекция находилась в безупречном порядке. 

Он остановился у полок с местным вином и вытянул наугад бутылку. Кармельское «Три лиса». На этикетке, больше похожей на иллюстрацию к детской книжке, резвились трое зверьков.

В груди тоскливо заныло. Кармел больше не принадлежал Гильбоа, он был оккупированной территорией.   
Прежде чем положить бутылку на полку, Джек на прощание погладил лис по оранжевой шёрстке. 

Он отыскал взглядом Сайласа. Тот задумчиво рассматривал стеллажи с винами для особых случаев. Сделав наконец выбор, он извлек из ячейки красное вино и пояснил Джеку: 

— Чтобы меньше пришлось таскать. 

В шкафу для принадлежностей обнаружился только штопор. 

— Ну и дела, — сказал Сайлас, глядя на пустующие полки, на которых полагалось находиться стаканам. — С твоей благотворительностью, Джек, мы скоро останемся без штанов. 

Джек не смог сдержать улыбку. 

Он действительно отдал распоряжение выдавать нуждающимся всё, кроме культурных ценностей и королевских семейных реликвий. Это было самое меньшее, что он мог сделать для своих людей. 

Поставки товаров шли с перебоями по той же причине, что осложняла эвакуацию: Геф воевал с гражданским населением. Соседние страны принимали гелвуйцев неохотно, международное сообщество молчало в ответ на призывы о помощи. Складывалось ощущение, что их заперли в ловушке, стены которой неуклонно сближались. 

Джек полагал, что заинтересованные государства сделали ставку на Геф. Было даже любопытно, что именно и в каком процентном соотношении гефские власти пообещали своим спонсорам в случае благополучного для них исхода конфликта. 

Предметы первой необходимости и лекарства, пусть и ограниченно, продолжали поступать на неоккупированные территории Царств не в последнюю очередь усилиями Вульфсона-старшего и Пола Эша. Пол Эш, муж Мишель, оказался удивительно надежным парнем. 

— Вино, напиток счастья. 

Сайлас наконец-то справился с пробкой — руки у него теперь временами дрожали. 

— Остальное, наверное, тоже мечтаешь раздать. 

Джек бросил взгляд на бессчетные бутылки и пожал плечами:

— Надо бы раздать. 

— Не вздумай отдавать всё. Нам ещё пригодится. 

Они вернулись к ведущей в подвал лестнице и сели рядом на ступени. Сайлас сделал глоток из горлышка и передал бутылку Джеку. 

— Соберу экстренное совещание. Больше тянуть нельзя. 

Джек согласно кивнул. 

Весь последний год они держали оборону и вели партизанскую войну. Обещанное контрнаступление бесконечно откладывалось, а враг отгрызал их землю миллиметр за миллиметром. 

Джек лично участвовал в диверсиях и организовывал сопротивление на занятых противником территориях. И очень успешно, судя по постоянным требованиям гефского руководства «изловить и уничтожить гнусную мышь, снующую через границу».

«Я пойду, сделаю и вернусь», — любил говорить по этому поводу Джек. 

Их действия не были бесполезными, думал Джек, делая глоток. Иначе Геф уже пришёл бы сюда. Но если так будет продолжаться, всё Гильбоа можно будет разместить в этом подвале. 

Он протянул бутылку Сайласу:

— Отлично. Возвращаюсь на границу. 

Он не произнес: «Долго добираться не придется». 

— Поеду с тобой, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщил Сайлас. 

Первым порывом Джека было начать спорить, но в следующее мгновение он осознал, что так будет действительно лучше. 

Вечера они проводили вдвоём, разумеется, если Джек не находился «в командировке».

Женщин и детей отправили в Европу, в покоях королевской семьи стало пусто. Убедить Лу и Мишель уехать было сложнее всего, на них подействовал только один аргумент: детей — отнюдь не рядовых граждан — необходимо было защитить. С Розой было проще, её кумир рассыпался на глазах, видеть неизбежный конец ей не хотелось. Прав был преподобный, когда говорил, что Роза отказывается видеть в муже всего лишь человека.

Отцовская любовница оказалась разумнее, она сразу попросила новые документы для себя и ребёнка. Сет никогда не простит Джеку свой вынужденный отъезд. 

По всем правилам главнокомандующему полагалось находиться в безопасности, желательно в бункере. Джек знал, что Сайлас на это никогда не согласится. В одиночестве отец страдал, да и оставлять его под опекой глубоко разочарованной Томасины Джек не хотел. 

— Хорошо. Это лучший вариант. 

Сайлас обнял его, и Джек привалился к его боку, ощущая тепло.


End file.
